


Day Eighteen: Role Reversal

by CrimsonBlueMoon (Navybluewings)



Series: Marvel Kinktober 2018 [18]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gentle Sex, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Role Reversal, Soft Steve, Soft sex, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 07:17:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16342265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Navybluewings/pseuds/CrimsonBlueMoon
Summary: After all of the preparation and calculations, Steve is ready to feel Tony inside him.





	Day Eighteen: Role Reversal

**Author's Note:**

> THE RED SOX WON!!!! On to the world series! So please enjoy this lovely session of Kinktober! <3

“You sure you’re ready?” Tony’s words have Steve hesitating to answer, even if he hid it with a calm nod to his boyfriend’s wary face. Tony had been prepping him for months for this moment, making Steve come in every position he could with fingers and toys buried inside of Steve’s sensitive entrance. Before he’d reacted so strongly to Tony’s tease of switching roles, Steve hadn’t allowed the idea of him bottoming to linger as a real possibility. He was the stronger, bigger, broader man, so being the one sliding into Tony had always been expected. Or he’d thought so, as they never really talked the first night. Steve had just taken on his captain role, pleasing Tony as best he could before finding the bliss that was fucking Tony’s senseless. 

So laying back on the sheets while Tony’s knee nudged his thighs open made all breath rush through him, and he shivered at the wet fingers trailing beneath his twitching cock. Slipping inside the entrance was easy, Tony prepping him enough to make Steve come untouch once already. He was bitten and kissed on every inch of his body, and the pure effort that Tony was putting into pampering Steve, the soldier felt overwhelmed. He’d never been treated like this, with soft caresses and teasing bites just hard enough to keep him from coming again. Tony was always a good lover, but being more passive had never been Steve’s forte. He needed to command, to lead his lover the same as he did his team. But here, he trusted Tony, and it made his boy melt into the smooth touches being dribbled over his cock while fingers sunk deeper inside. 

“God, you’re taking me so well.” Tony’s words felt like worship against his neck, a the new feeling had Steve’s hands grasping at the sweaty back of his lover. “I’m going to fuck you so good.” 

“Tony, please.” He was nervous, but ready, wanting to feel the final step. Tony had been teasing, preparing, making Steve wait. But now he needed to feel their bodies pressed together, filled with the engineer’s thickness in a way that no set of fingers or toys could compare to. Too many times he’d heard the difference in Tony’s moans once he slid inside, and the anticipation had Steve’s heartbeat accelerating without permission. Blue eyes tried to focus on the concentrated look of Tony, who skimmed over his body with calculation he normally kept for his suits. The scientific glance lingered over the leaking tip of the captain, and Steve felt the twitch of Tony’s own arousal pressing against his inner thigh. Wanting to push Tony forward with their night, Steve tried to think of how the engineer best riled him up when their roles were switched. Blushing at the thought, Steve swallowed his pride and arched his back, legs widening to expose just how turned on he’d gotten since Tony had slid between them. It was lewd and unlike him, but when Tony’s hands eagerly grabbed his thighs and yanked himself snug against Steve’s cheeks, the soldier knew his tactic paid off. 

“Yeah, lemme blow your mind.” And then, with the smoothest movement Steve had seen from his boyfriend, Tony angled his hips to press the tip inside Steve. It made the broader man shiver, forcing his breath to stay steady while Tony pushed inside. There was barely a burn from how careful Tony had been with his preparation, but the overwhelming sensation of having Tony inside him choking him up. He hated how weak he felt shivering into Tony’s hand sliding onto his cheek, but the connection between them felt different. There was trust, silent communication, love. And though Steve knew he loved Tony no matter the position, sharing something which left him so vulnerable was affecting him harder than he’d prepared for. Being filled with Tony was amazing, and his dick didn’t lose any hardness when Tony fully settled inside of him. Instead the tip leaked continuously, and his thighs flexed in need when Tony’s hips remained still. When he rocked his own body up, Steve’s head dropped back quickly to release and moan. 

“I’m good,” he tossed out in an attempt to get the motion going again, unspent energy making him squirm.  

“Not yet; but you will be.” And finally, Tony slipped back into the confident lover, hips jerking hard into Steve’s waiting body. The motion was quick, efficient, and showed that this wasn’t the man’s first time topping. Tony was relentless in his pace, hands clutching the meat of Steve’s thick thighs to keep him from squirming anywhere but where the engineer wanted him. The slickness of Steve’s body made their motions easy, but didn’t dull the pleasure between them. He could hear Tony’s breath in his ear, lips kissing any skin he could touch between each thrust. Steve’s groans were louder than normal, finger scratching down Tony’s back to urge him on. The genius didn’t hesitate, slamming hard into the prostate that Steve had only recently discovered. The white hot pleasure hit through his gut, and he gasped a mangled version of his boyfriend’s name falling out when he hit his peak. The orgasm swept through him like a storm, unrelenting and unstoppable, and the extra squeeze of Tony’s hand wrapping around his dick only increased the sensation. He clutched at Tony’s hips with his legs, unable to think of anything but the man thrusting inside him. 

Tony’s orgasm hit before Steve came back from his own, and feeling the man shuddering inside him. The hands that had clutched desperately to the back above him turned comforting, pulling Tony’s jerking body down into his own to support him through the tremors. He kissed as much of Tony’s face as he could, unable to pull away as the high of their sex dwindled down. Tony’s body sagged down completely, forehead dropping to press into Steve’s shoulder with a sigh. Silence was rare between the two after sex, with Tony’s quirky teases always making Steve pull out of his afterglow and force the two to move. But now there was a different feeling between them, and neither seemed willing to break the moment. Instead, Steve pulled the naked man closer to him, arms secure on Tony’s back. 

And in the moment of silence, Steve knew Tony was the love of his life, inside and out. 

**Author's Note:**

> I love soft Steve and Tony. They always need it. People put em through too much! SO as always, kudos and comments! Thank you for reading. 
> 
> Day Nineteen: Formal Wear


End file.
